The present invention relates to a method for making solid agglomerates, having a preset shape and size, comprising particles having preferably the shape of substantially spheroidal granules, starting from waste or residues of inert materials, such as polyurethane, polystyrene, paperboard, wood, rubber or other materials, by impregnating said particles with either mono or bi-component reactive resins.
The present invention relates furthermore to a system for impregnating said particles and the product obtained by said impregnating method.
A very important requirement of a lot of industrial fields is that of properly reusing production waste or residues such those deriving from packaging or other processing operations in order to provide products adapted to be advantageously and unexpensively used.
This, in particular, by way of a not limitative example, is true for rubber, paperboard, wood, polystyrene granule and the like packaging waste.
Another interesting field of application is the reuse of used tyre scraps, or pneumatic tyre making waste, comprising granules or components which can be ground to a granule form, of inert materials of the above mentioned types and the like.
Recovering method are indeed known for recovering either flexible or rigid polyurethane scraps.
However, these prior recovering methods are very expensive and, moreover, require large size operating systems.